ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Telesdon
is a prehistoric, somewhat worm-like monster that was controlled by The Underground People to attack the surface. He first appeared in Episode 22 of the original series. Subtitle: History Ultraman Generation I A weapon of the Underground People, Telesdon was unleashed to terrorize a city on the surface world, as well as distract the Science Patrol from the Underground People's real plan. The Underground People had captured and attempted to hypnotize Shin Hayata into using Ultraman as their own weapon. However, they underestimated Ultraman's power, as Ultraman's light and energy blinded and killed the Underground People and Ultraman quickly escaped to the surface to fight Telesdon. While Telesdon tried his best, he was of little match for the hero and was beaten to death by Ultraman. Re-Telesdon Towards the end of the series, Telesdon was revived as . He, along with Dorako and Pigmon were revived by Geronimon as a warning to humanity of Geronimon's plan for conquest. However, both Telesdon and Re-Dorako were killed by The Science Patrol before Geronimon could appear himself, while Pigmon was killed by Re-Dorako for distracting him. Trivia *Telesdon's roar is a reused Gyango roar. *Originally, Gomora and Red King were to be revived by Geronimon, but due to their suits being in overused condition, were replaced by Telesdon and Dorako. Gomora was replaced by Telesdon. **In his revived appearance, Telesdon had one blue eye and one black eye. *Although not appearing as himself in the series, the Telesdon suit was loosely disguised to create the monster Detton, in the series The Return of Ultraman. *In the film, Terror of MechaGodzilla, One of Dr Mafune's anatomical drawings of dinosaurs is Telesdon. *Telesdon's name originates from the French word for "Underground". *Telesdon is some times called Teresdon *Re-Telesdon is sometimes known as its full name: Revived Telesdon Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero Telesdon reappeared in episode 4 of the series Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero as . Much like his original appearance, Telesdon was a natural monster that was put under the control of The Sun people to do their bidding. Once Telesdon's movements were headed towards Los Angeles, WINR quickly went to the scene, but as soon as the sun rose, Telesdon fled underground to avoid being blinded by the sun's light. Soon, a game of "cat and mouse" is set up to lure Telesdon to the surface to be blinded by natural lights, but the trick doesn't work as Telesdon was NOT weak against other forms of light. After a scuffle with the Underground People, Kenichi Kai turned into Ultraman Powered and went to the surface to fight Telesdon. As Powered and Telesdon were fighting, WINR attempted to blind the creature with magnesium flares. After the flares were fired in Telesdon's face, Powered used the Mega Specium Ray to destroy him. Trivia *Unlike its original appearance, Telesdon bears many metallic pieces on its body, showing little signs of organics. *In this series, Powered Telesdon possesses no superpowers. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Telesdon reappeared in episode 1, 2, and 7 of the series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. Shortly after landing on the planet Boris, the ZAP SPACY surveyed the area, searching for any sign of life. Not long after, Telesdon emerged from the ground. Also appearing was a stray Sadora and shortly after the two monsters battled to a standstill. Their fight however, attracted the attention of a Red King, who interfered in the battle and easily beat down both Telesdon and Sadora, managing to choke Sadora to death. When Red King was distracted by the ZAP SPACY's appearance, Telesdon recovered and blindsided Red King and their battle resumed, but the ZAP SPACY chose not to watch this time in fear of another monster attacking them. In the next episode during Golza's attack on the ZAP SPACY, Telesdon returned having survived the fight with Red King, and the monster closed in on the ZAP SPACY dangerously. Luckily, Rei arrived on the scene and sent Gomora and Litra to deal with both monsters. As Litra distracted Golza, Gomora battled with Telelsdon in a beam battle with Telesdon's flames and Gomora's Oscillatory Ray. Ultimately, Telesdon was overpowered and killed by Gomora's ray. Later on, Telesdon as well as Red King and Neronga are all revived by the bizarre monster, Bullton to do battle against Rei and the ZAP SPACY. Telesdon teams up with Neronga to double team Gomora, but despite the odds, Gomora outsmarts Telesdon into killing Neronga with his own flames, as well as weakening Bullton's dimensional powers before killing Telesdon again with the Oscillatory Ray by sticking it into Telesdon's body and destroying Telesdon's insides in Gomora's usual manner. Trivia *Telesdon and Sadora's battle in the beginning was to pay homage to their "battle" in Ultraman Jack (Telesdon disguised as Detton) *During the opening credits to the series, Telesdon is seen battling Neronga, even though both monsters worked together when they were revived by Bullton. *Telesdon as well as Sadora and Red King were referenced by the Spark Dolls Troupe in New Ultraman Retsuden Episode 16 to demonstrate the "rampaging hordes of monsters" living on Planet Boris. He also makes another apppearence in this episode alongside Golza fighting Gomora and Litra. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Telesdon reappeared in episode 10 of the series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. In this series, Telesdon belonged to an Alien Zetton and was sent to battle Alien Hook’s Re-Dorako. The two kaiju battled back and forth, nether gaining the upper hand on each other but right as Dorako was gaining the upper hand, a blast of energy from a King Joe Black obliterated both him and Telesdon. Trivia *The Telesdon Suit from Ultra Galaxy was reused for Telesdon's appearance in the series. *Telesdon and Re-Dorako's battle in their episode appearance was to pay homage to their second appearance in the ultra series. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Telesdon reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's monsters. He was first seen as a spirit in 2 shots of the Monster Graveyard. The first one was with King Joe Black, Red King, Doragory, Alien Babarue, and an unknown kaiju while the second one was being emanated by the Plamsa Spark along with Sadola, King Gesura, Zetton, Jasyuline, and Angross. Telesdon then teamed up with Zoa Muruchi, Alien Temperor, Super Alien Hipporito, and Earthron to take on Gomora. When Gomora became beserk, Telesdon was called back along with the remaining monsters to watch Gomora fight the Ultras and was later called back out to fight Ultraman Zero. He was the first monster to be killed by Ultraman Zero's Zero Wide Shot in the final battle followed by Alien Temperor, Vakishim, and Gudon. Trivia *The Telesdon Suit from Ultra Galaxy was reused and modified for Telesdon's appearance in the film. *Telesdon is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's Left Arm in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Ultra Zero Fight Telesdon, Bemlar, Gudon, and Sadora were revived from the monster Graveyard by Gurashi to fighti Ultraman Zero. He was killed again with Bemlar by Zero's LunaMiracle Zero Slugger. Trivia *The Telesdon Suit from Ultra Galaxy was reused in Ultra Zero Fight. Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special Ultra Monster Hero Battle Royale! Telesdon is set to appear in the second movie special. In trailers, he is seen fighting Dorako. Data - Powered= Powered Telesdon Stats *Height: 62 m *Weight: 130,000 t *Origin: Underground Powers and Weapons *Burrowing: Telesdon can burrow at moderate speeds. Weakness Powered Telesdon is a nocturnal monster. Exposures to sunlight energies or blinding lights can weaken his eyes. Powered Telesdon Burrowing.png|Burrowing }} Other media Redman Telesdon appeared in the short TV series Redman. Ultra Fight Telesdon reappeared in Ultra Fight. Trivia *The Telesdon suit resembles the monster Detton from The Return of Ultraman *The Telesdon suit was loosely altered in the face to slightly resemble a different monster, enlarging the nose and straightening Telesdon's eyes. Ultra Zone Telesdon reappeard in Ultra Zone. Ultraman Ball He appeared in the game, Ultraman Ball. Gallery TELESDON1.jpg Telesdon 7.jpg Telesdon 6.jpg Telesdon 5.jpg|Re-Telesdon Telesdon bio.jpg|Telesdon Anatomy Telesdon_4.gif|Telesdon Data Bemular and Telesdon.jpg|Telesdon and Bemular in Ultra Zero Fight TELESDON.jpg syodai1.jpg|Ultraman vs Telesdon syodai2.jpg|Utraman vs Telesdon ultra94.jpg|Ultraman vs Telesdon vlcsnap2012032101h57m31.png|Telesdon's "cameo" in Terror of Mechagodzilla. Figure Release Information Telesdon bandai toy.jpg 220627673857.jpg|Mini Big Head Telesdon 388644c0c0b866c05a39f03bbac72c7c.image.332x500.jpg|Telesdon Toy 185px-M0jPkEM9StaiWuWuA2hUpgg.jpg|Telesdon Spark Doll Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Ultraman Powered Kaiju Category:Battlenizer Monsters Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Left Arm Category:Ultra Zone Kaiju Category:Redman Kaiju Category:Ultra Fight Kaiju Telesdon Category:Kaiju Category:Videogame characters Category:Dinosaur Category:Subterranean Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga Kaiju Category:Member of The Four Beast Warriors of Hell